Pleasurable Punishment
by Hawk Mistress
Summary: Irys Jewelrose is punished by Roze Featherstone for allowing Yelena, her student, to misbehave. For her punishment Roze tests out a new magic trick on the Fourth Magician. Warning: Yuri


Pleasurable Punishment

Author's note: Warning: this story has femslash so if you don't like it turn back now. The idea for this came to mind while I was reading Magic Study. My impression was that Roze and Irys don't particularly like each other very much. And seeing as Irys tells Yelena that Roze is First Magician and Irys if Fourth Magician is because she is stronger than her just made me think that being stronger is something Roze would use to control Irys. Let me know what you guys/girls think :) ALL RIGHTS GO TO MARIA V. SNYDER!

Irys Jewelrose shed her sweaty clothing as the bath filled with scalding hot water. Once the Master Magician was completely undressed and the water was done running, she slowly sunk down in. She took a sharp breath at the temperature of the water but then sighed as she settled in and the water felt relaxing. Irys's green eyes slid shut as she soaked, trying to rid her body of the pain from her sore muscles.

She pushed her mental connection out to Yelena. Her student was sleeping soundly in the apprentice dorms. Irys wondered what she would do if Yelena ever decided to go back to Ixia. The Fourth Magician had gotten quite attached to her headstrong student.

As her mind slipped closer to sleep, a gentle influence pushed at the edges of her consciousness.

_I should go to Roze's tower..._

Her eyes snapped open and she put up a strong mental defense. That thought had not been her own... Someone had put it in her mind as she had slipped closer to unconsciousness. Irys got out of the bath after she quickly washed up. After getting into some clean clothes she hurried to her own tower.

Just as she reached the base of the stairs that led to her rooms, a jarring wave of magic hit her so hard that she nearly fell over as the breath was knocked from her.

_You will come to my tower _**now**_, Irys. We need to have a talk._

_ Alright,_ Irys responded through her thoughts.

Whatever Roze wanted it had better be good. Irys wanted to get some sleep. Her training session with Yelena that day had worn her out, especially since she had to put up a solid mental barrier that was more impenetrable than it usually was.

Irys put her dirty clothes in her room then headed towards Roze Featherstone's tower, the whole time wondering what needed to be discussed at such a late hour. The Fourth Magician also wondered why it was just the two of them that needed to talk and why the other two Master Magicians weren't involved.

She reached the door to the First Magician's rooms and knocked.

"Enter," she heard Roze say from inside.

Irys walked in and the door slammed shut, most likely from Roze's influence, nearly hitting Irys's back side.

"What is it, Roze," Irys asked, trying her hardest to hide the annoyed tone in her voice.

"You need to control your student better, Irys," Roze said with a cold tone.

The First Magician sat in a chair in the corner with a glass of amber liquid in her hand. The amber drink matched the color of her cold eyes.

"Why exactly do you say that?"

"She is becoming a problem around here. Students have been coming to me saying that she is terrorizing and harassing anyone she pleases," Roze said, setting the drink down and standing up.

"Yelena? Terrorizing and harassing other students? Hah! I doubt it Roze. Yelena isn't that type of person," Irys said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

She tensed up as Roze's hand wrapped around the wrist of the hand she had just waved. Irys's green eyes met Roze's amber ones in a gaze of startled anger.

"The behavior of the student reflects upon the teacher. You _**will**_ punish Yelena. But for allowing her to treat other students this way, you must be punished as well, Irys Jewelrose."

"You're drunk and delusional," Irys said, trying to yank her hand free of Roze's grasp.

A sudden wave of fatigue hit Irys out of no where, instantly shutting down her attempt to get away.

"_Tsk. _You look tired, Irys. Won't don't you lie down for a moment," Roze's tone was cold and unforgiving.

Roze shoved Irys down onto the bed, more forcefully that what was probably necessary. Before Irys could even try to put up her defenses, Roze paralyzed her.

"Sleep tight," Roze said with a sadistic grin.

The evil, hungry look in Roze's eyes was the last thing the Fourth Magician saw before the darkness took her under.

Irys woke slowly. Her wrists hurt and she was freezing cold. When she woke fully she realized that her wrists hurt because she was chained to wall, hanging about two or three feet from the ground. Her face grew hot as she discovered why she was so cold... She was completely naked...

Her green eyes flicked over her surroundings, trying to get an idea of where she was at as her memory searched for a reason as to why in the hell she was chained up naked. She drew the conclusion that she was still in Roze's bedroom.

Roze Featherstone walked in, wearing a superior smirk and a tight, form fitting dress. Irys glared at her with an intense almost hateful look.

"What the hell do you do this for, Roze?!"

"Don't you remember? I told you that you needed to be punished for letting your student misbehave."

Irys blushed again as her imagination got the best of her and brought on thoughts of what Roze might intend to do to her.

"What the hell do you have in mind as 'punishment,'" the Fourth Magician asked with a growl.

Roze's smirk turned into a full on sadistic grin.

"Well you see, Irys. I've made a recent discovery in what magic can do to the mind. The feelings you can make someone have when you are influencing their mind."

Roze strode closer to her, standing mere inches in front of Irys's naked, helpless, form.

"It's worked well with men so far, especially Yelena's older brother. He really seemed to enjoy himself, but it did get messy," Roze said with a naughty tone, and then continued. "I haven't been able to find a suitable woman that I can try this on. Until now..."

"Wha-" Irys gasped as a shock of pleasure hit her core.

It was gone just as fast as it had come. Heat rose to Irys's face again.

"What the hell was that," the Fourth Magician whispered.

"I don't know, you tell me, Irys," Roze said, seductively.

Another wave hit her unexpectedly and her back arched slightly as her fists clenched. But it went away after only a few seconds. Irys's breathing had hitched and she panted slightly as her body relaxed again. Her lower lips were slick now and she no longer felt cold. Roze left the room so Irys quickly reached out to Yelena, seeking help, only to find the girl still sound asleep.

A quiet moan, that was almost a sigh, escaped her lips as an even stronger shock of pleasure hit her hard. Roze came back still wearing the same sardonic grin. The pleasure faded, leaving Irys panting loudly.

Suddenly Roze was right in front of her, one hand on the wall right next to Irys's waist and the other hovering just in front of Irys's stomach.

"Does it feel good, Irys," Roze whispered seductively.

As Roze said this, another wave of pleasure washed over Irys, though not as strong as the others.

"Well," the First Magician asked, placing her hand against the soft flesh of the Fourth Magician's stomach.

"Yes!" Irys yelled as the strongest wave of pleasure yet hit her. Roze's touch seemed to amplify the feeling and when she pulled her hand away Irys was left sweaty and struggling for air.

Roze let Irys come down a little off of her high.

"How... is this... punishment..." Irys managed between breaths.

Roze smirked as another shock hit Irys. Irys clamped her legs together, feeling a strong, deep, longing, need between her legs.

"That would be part of the punishment right there. Because you're chained up you can't _**touch**_ yourself," Roze said, with the emphasis on touch, a stronger shock hit Irys deep, causing a loud, lustful moan to leave the magician's mouth.

The longing was so much now that Irys squirmed her legs, trying to get slight relief from the need, but it only seemed to make it worse. Then it stopped abruptly, leaving her panting again.

"The other part of your punishment..." Roze laughed as she though about it.

"You're a very prideful woman, Irys, so I'm going to make you beg for it."

Irys stared at Roze like a puppy begging its master for a treat.

"That's not good enough, Irys. You have to _**really, verbally, BEG**_ for it!"

The pleasure hit her once, deep and hard. All logic left Irys Jewelrose's mind at that point, along with any sense of pride.

_**"Please! More!" **_Irys screamed.

Roze smirked.

"As you wish, Master Jewelrose. But if you want it stay you have to keep begging for it."

The waves of pleasure kept washing over her and she kept on begging for it. Then it slowly started to fade, as soon as Roze detected that the Fourth Magician was close to her climax.

Irys's muscles tensed up and she went silent as her eyes clenched shut.

"Why, Irys could your sudden silence be because your about to... _**Orgasm**_," Roze whispered, her lips right next to Irys's ear.

Her last word was all the cue the magic needed and all Irys needed to be pushed over the edge.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Oh my god! _**YES!"**_ Irys screamed, her back arching, her toes and fists clenching.

Pleasure racked its way through her body, over and over and over again. Roze was dragging out the orgasm, her magic influencing Irys's body.

"Oh god yes! More, _**MORE!"**_

Yelena woke up, slightly confused as to why. She sat up and a sudden jolt of pleasure shot through her core and she heard Irys's voice in her mind.

_Oh god yes! More, _**MORE!**

_What in the hell, _Yelena thought to herself.

Then she blushed as she recognized the same pleasure that Valek had brought her. The pleasure of an orgasm. It was raging in her mentor's mind. Somehow she and Irys had connected while Irys was... busy...

Yelena withdrew the connection and shook her head. Embarrassed at hearing, and feeling, her mentor's intimate moment, she went back to sleep. Dreaming, to her dismay, of what could be making Irys moan and scream that way.

Irys came down off the high of the orgasm and hung from the chains, breathing heavy and exhausted.

"I've decided that making you beg for that orgasm wasn't enough of a blow to your pride," Roze said.

The cuffs around Irys's wrists came undone and she fell to the floor, landing on her hands and knees. Her inner thighs were wet and sticky and it felt weird as she tried to crawl. The Fourth Magician instantly froze as she felt a soft finger run down the middle of her back. Pleasure began building again at Roze's touch.

"Now you get to bring me some pleasure," the First Magician whispered, her lips right next to Irys's ear.

Roze pulled Irys to her feet and wrapped her arms around the the Fourth Magician's neck, pulling her into a kiss. Irys fought with all her being, but when even more pleasure shot through her again, she moaned and gave into it without even thinking or using logic.

"Take my dress off," Roze whispered seductively.

Irys obeyed and reached around Roze to undo the ties on the dress. The blue gown fell around the First Magician's ankles, leaving both Master Magicians naked, and without warning Roze shoved Irys down onto the bed. Roze rolled onto her back so that Irys was straddling her. The green eyes were ablaze with the pleasure coursing through the lithe but muscular body of the Fourth Magician.

"Finger me, Irys."

Irys hesitated at this.

"_**Now!**_ Unless you want your precious student to be expelled."

"You can't just expel her for no reason," Irys said, trying to get up and get away as her senses began returning.

Roze grabbed Irys's waist with one hand and the other slipped between the Fourth Magician's legs. Irys instantly froze at Roze's touch. The pleasure that came from direct contact only added to the pleasure of Roze's fingers moving slowly, coaxing out a moan. Irys's green eyes rolled back and any small piece of logic or pride she had left was completely gone for the night. Irys was under Roze's control now...

The Fourth Magician rocked her hips as Roze's fingers went deeper inside of her. But then they were gone, leaving her feeling the need to be filled even stronger.

"Beg," Roze demanded.

Irys leaned back and spread her legs wide.

"Please! Please fill me!"

Roze smirked and slid her hand between Irys's legs again but before she pushed in she made Irys promise something.

"If I do this then you have to do it for me."

"Anything! Anything! Just please, _**please**_ fill me again! Fuck me hard!"

Roze was startled for a moment, but then she grinned evilly. This wasn't the normal Irys that paraded around. No, this was Irys Jewelrose's horny side. A side that Roze didn't think Irys had. It didn't take long for Irys to climax again and she screamed so loud when she did that Roze was afraid for a moment that everyone in the Keep would hear her.

Irys collapsed against the mattress, breathing heavily and gripping the sheets as another orgasm struck. Roze had just used her magic instead of her fingers to force this one. She loved watching Irys Jewelrose squirm.

"It's my turn now, Master Jewelrose," Roze whispered, spreading her legs wide.

Irys was so out of it that she didn't even realize what she was doing when she drove her fingers deep inside Roze. After a few moments of Irys fingering her, Roze grabbed her and pulled her down so that their faces were just inches apart.

Their lips met but this time Irys wasn't trying to fight it. Roze's tongue roamed the Fourth Magician's mouth then she pulled away and brought her lips to Irys's ear, nibbling on her ear lobe.

"Kiss me..." Roze whispered.

Irys went to plant her lips on Roze's but the First Magician stopped her.

"Not on those lips, Irys."

Irys's eyes widened in disgust, but Roze sent another jolt of pleasure scorching through the Fourth Magician's body, urging her into obedience.

Irys's lips went between Roze's legs and her tongue mimicked what her fingers had done, pumping in and out. Roze moaned loudly as she climaxed. Irys leaned back and besides the sound of heavy breathing they sat in silence. Irys tried to stand up to leave once her senses and logic came back but a wave of magic hit her, not allowing her to move at all.

"No, you don't get to leave yet, Master Jewelrose. Clean me up."

Irys stared at Roze with disgust in her eyes but pleasure washed through her again and she obeyed, licking up the fluids coating Roze's inner thighs and lower lips.

"Good girl," Roze said sardonically.

She placed her hand on Irys's shoulder and the Fourth Magician collapsed onto the floor, unconscious yet again.

Irys woke up the next morning in her own bed. She sat up, confused.

_Was last night just a dream,_ she thought to herself.

_No. It wasn't, Master Jewelrose,_ Roze said through their thoughts.

Irys forced up her defenses as she ran to bathroom and threw up violently. The memories of last night's event ran through her head and she screamed at herself in her head for being such a weakling and giving into Roze's sick minded game.

Irys washed up and forced on an indifferent face. She walked down out of her tower and towards Yelena's rooms. A hand grabbed her by the wrist and pleasure began to seep slowly into her, keeping her from moving.

"I really enjoyed last night, Irys. I loved listening to you beg for me to bring you pleasure," Roze said, evilly.

"Keep last night's punishment in mind, Master Jewelrose. Because the next time you or your student steps one foot out of place... Your punishment with be much, _**much stronger**_. And next time Yelena will be included," Roze whispered before sauntering off down the hall.

Irys couldn't move...

That may have been a pleasurable punishment but it had slaughtered her pride. Perhaps beyond repair...


End file.
